John Kricfalusi
180px|right Michael John Kricfalusi (9 de septiembre de 1955, Chicoutimi, Quebec, Canadá), más conocido como John Kricfalusi o simplemente John K., es un animador canadiense. Es el creador de Ren y Stimpy y The Ripping Friends, y fundador del estudio de animación Spümcø International. Biografía Primeros años Aunque nació en Canadá, Kricfalusi pasó gran parte de su infancia en Alemania y Bélgica, dado que su padre era miembro de la fuerza aérea. A los siete años de edad regresó con su familia a su país natal, donde veía las series animadas de Hanna-Barbera por televisión e intentaba dibujar sus personajes. Mientras estudiaba en el Sheridan College, se interesó por los dibujos animados de Bob Clampett, Tex Avery y Chuck Jones. Una vez egresado se mudó a Los Ángeles con el objetivo de convertirse en animador. Carrera Tras mudarse a Los Ángeles conoció a Milton Gray, quien entonces trabajaba en el estudio Filmation. Kricfalusi asistió a unas clases de animación que Gray daba durante las noches y comenzó a trabajar en el mismo estudio. Su primer cortometraje animado fue Ted Bakes One, que produjo junto a Bill Wray en 1979. Durante estos años trabajó en diversos proyectos de Filmation y Hanna-Barbera, creando nuevas versiones de dibujos animados clásicos como Tom y Jerry, Los Supersónicos, Droopy y Súper Ratón. Kricfalusi se limitó a seguir las instrucciones de los estudios, con las que no estaba de acuerdo. El animador fue "rescatado" a mediados de los años 1980 por el director Ralph Bakshi, quien le propuso iniciar un nuevo estudio de animación. Uno de sus primeros proyectos fue una película llamada Bobby's Girl, pero fue cancelada por Tristar. En 1986 trabajó en el vídeo musical de la canción "Harlem Shuffle" de The Rolling Stones. Su proyecto más famoso bajo las órdenes de Bakshi fue la serie Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures, basada en el clásico personaje de Terrytoons, Súper Ratón. La versión de Bakshi y Kricfalusi era en algunos aspectos más creativa que la original, pero considerablemente más extraña. La serie fue emitida por CBS, pero después de dos temporadas, quejas de los televidentes debido al contenido de algunas escenas (especialmente una en la que Súper Ratón esnifaba pólvora para luego usarla como arma) obligaron a la cadena a cancelarla. John K. también trabajó en otra serie animada llamada Galaxy High, donde diseñó algunos extraterrestres. Tiempo después trabajó junto a Jon McClenahan, Mike Kazaleh, Jim Smith y Eric Stefani en los créditos animados de la película Troop Beverly Hills (1989). Kricfalusi fundó el estudio de animación Spümcø International con su compañero Jim Smith, y crearon la controvertida serie Ren & Stimpy Show. Spümcø vendió el programa a Nickelodeon en 1988, pero tras varios años de discusiones con los ejecutivos de la cadena sobre el contenido de la serie, Kricfalusi fue despedido de la producción del programa en 1992, dejando la producción en manos de Nickelodeon y Games Animation. Desde entonces, Kricfalusi ha trabajado en varios proyectos incluyendo vídeos musicales de Björk y Tenacious D, algunos dibujos animados del Oso Yogi (como Boo-Boo and the Man y Boo Boo Runs Wild), dos dibujos animados de Los Supersónicos (Father & Son Day y The Best Son), una serie para Internet (Weekend pussy hunt y The Goddamn George Liquor Program) y la serie de Fox Kids The Ripping Friends. Recientemente escribió y dirigió una nueva serie de Ren & Stimpy para adultos para Spike TV, una cadena que le otorgó al animador mayor libertad para trabajar con los temas bizarros que lo caracterizan. Sin embargo, después de sólo 6 de 10 episodios, el programa fue cancelado. Kricfalusi proporciona varios comentarios en los volúmenes 2 y 3 de la colección dorada de Looney Tunes (los DVD presentan dibujos animados clásicos de Looney Tunes y Merrie Melodies) y aparece también en los bonus. El 13 de febrero de 2006 Kricfalusi comienza su propio weblog, All kinds of stuff. El 26 de septiembre sale a la venta el álbum con DVD de "Weird Al" Yankovic, Straight Outta Lynwood, del cual uno de los videos ("Close But No Cigar") fue animado por Kricfalusi. thumb|right|200 px|Couch Gag de Los Simpsons del episodio "Bart Stops to Smell the Roosevelts" thumb|right|200 px|Couch Gag de Los Simpsons del episodio "Treehouse of Horror XXVI" En 2011 fue contactado por Matt Groening y Al Jean, quienes le propusieron crear un gag del sofá para uno de los capítulos de la serie Los Simpson, inspirados por el trabajo que había hecho Banksy meses atrás. La idea de los productores era que les enviara un storyboard para que el equipo de animación de la serie lo utilizara como guía. Sin embargo, Kricfalusi decidió trabajar directamente en la animación, sosteniendo que en su trabajo "la forma en que suceden las cosas es más importante que lo que está sucediendo".6 La secuencia fue incluida al comienzo del episodio "Bart Stops to Smell the Roosevelts", estrenado el 2 de octubre de 2011. En 2015 volvió a dirigir una presentación para la serie, esta vez para el especial de Halloween "Treehouse of Horror XXVI". Kricfalusi dirigió unas secuencias animadas para Bangerz Tour, una gira musical de la cantante Miley Cyrus que comenzó en febrero de 2014. Filmografía Creador *Ren & Stimpy (1991-1993) *The Ripping Friends (2001-2002) *The Goddamn George Liquor Program (1997-1998) *Weekend Pussy Hunt (1999) *Ren & Stimpy "Solo para adultos" (2003) Actor de voz *Ren & Stimpy (Ren Höek, Señor Caballo, Varias voces) *The Ripping Friends (Citrocet) *Ren & Stimpy "Solo para adultos" (Ren Höek, Señor Caballo, Varias voces) Escritor *Ren & Stimpy (1991-1993) *Weekend Pussy Hunt (1999) *The Goddamn George Liquor Program (1997-1998) *The Ripping Friends (2001-2002) *Ren & Stimpy "Solo para adultos" (2003) Director *Ren & Stimpy (1991-1993) *Weekend Pussy Hunt (1999) *The Goddamn George Liquor Program (1997-1998) *The Ripping Friends (2001-2002) *Ren & Stimpy "Solo para adultos" (2003) Artista de Storyboard *Ren & Stimpy (1991-1993) *Weekend Pussy Hunt (1999) *The Goddamn George Liquor Program (1997-1998) *The Ripping Friends (2001-2002) *Ren & Stimpy "Solo para adultos" (2003) Cortos *Boo Boo Runs Wild *A Day in the Life of Ranger Smith *The Jetsons: Father & Son Day *The Jetsons: The Best Son *Boo Boo and the Man Videos Musicales Animados *"Harlem Shuffle" (The Rolling Stones) *"I Miss You" (Björk) Otros trabajos *The Simpsons (Gag del sofá en los episodios "Bart Stops to Smell the Roosevelts" y "Treehouse of Horror XXVI") Galería John Kricfalusi.jpg JohnKricfalusi.jpg John K..jpg Categoría:Staff de Ren y Stimpy Categoría:Actores de Doblaje Categoría:Doblaje en E.U.A